


Tempo de Mudanças

by NovaHelmet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sirius e remus não morreram mais tags serão adicionadas
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaHelmet/pseuds/NovaHelmet
Summary: Após o Fim da guerra muitos alunos retornam à Hogwarts com o intuito de concluir seus estudos, para futuramente arrumarem um emprego, um marido ou uma esposa ou não. Porém devido aos acontecimentos de meses atrás, atitudes foram tomadas foram elas boas, neutras ou ruins não importa, pelo menos não para o resto. Em suas perspectivas “uma vez sonserino, sempre sonserino”, “Sonserinos são maus”, “Filho de comensal da morte, comensal da morte é”Contudo será que estão certos, ou é apenas suas mentes traumatizadas pela guerra que os impede de ver que as vezes é preciso parar para ouvir o outro lado do acontecimentos
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5





	Tempo de Mudanças

Harry estava se preparando para voltar para hogwarts, assim como outros alunos, bem dizer que ele não estava muito animado é um eufemismo, pois ele estava totalmente desanimado para voltar ao local onde muitos morreram, o rapaz termina de se vestir e desce para encontar seus padrinhos esperando-o no andar de baixo.  
Está pronto para voltar filhote? – Remus pergunta assim que o garoto termina de descer  
Pronto eu estou, animado ja é outra história – Harry respondeu dando de ombros  
Pense pelo lado bom, vamos estar com você – Sirius falou transbordando alegria pelos dois  
Dando de ombros Harry saiu pela porta, seguido pelos seus padrinhos, foram para o ponto de desparatação já que não dava para fazer dentro da casa

Chegando na plataforma Harry se despediu de seus padrinhos e entrou no trem, bem não havia necessidade de fazer uma grande despediada, já que se veriam novamente na escola. O rapaz vagou pelo trem em busca de vagão até que encontrou um aparentemente vazio, exceto pelo livro em cima do banco, acho que a pessoa não se importaria que alguns amigos e ele se acomodem, Harry destraiu-se olhando as pessoas ir e vir na plataforma, porém não ficou surpreso quando a porta abriu e Hermione e Ron entrou, sorrindo para os amigos Harry se deixou destrair novamente, a conversa de seus amigos transformando-se em pequenos ruídos.  
Voltou a realidade somente quando recebeu um chute na canela percebeu o trem em movimento, olhou para o amigo indignado, até reparar que Hermione falava com ele  
Eu perguntei se havia outra pessoa nesse compartimento antes da gente? – Hermione explicou, como se estivesse falando com uma criança pequena  
Oh! Sim, mas cheguei encontrei apenas o livro – Harry explicou, assim terminou de falar a porta do compartimento abriu, e um rapaz quase na mesma faixa de altura de Harry, entrou e ficou um pouco alarmado ao velos no compartimento, o rapaz abriu e fechou a boca tentando falar algo, e Potter parou para observa-lo enquanto isso, reparou desde o cabelo escuro, olhos azuis safira impressionantes, pele pálida até lembrar que esse era Theo Nott, um sonserino do mesmo ano que o seu  
Eu só vou pegar meu livro e sair – O rapaz falou rapidamente, mas antes que ele pudesse sair, Harry o agarrou pelo punho assustando o rapaz  
Desculpe, fique não precisa sair – Harry pediu impedindo ele de sair  
Não quero incomodar – O sonserino declarou em um tom baixo  
Fui eu que invadi, não precisa sair – Harry insistiu ainda segurando o outro menino  
Bem acho que somos adultos suficientes para dividir um compartimento – Hermione declarou, e cutucou Ron que apenas gruniu, assentindo Nott sentou-se de forma relutante e abriu o livro, prefirindo não se envolver na conversa do trio  
As vezes Harry olhava o Sonserino de canto de olho, que nem percebia ou a menos fingia não perceber. Dessa forma o Trem seguiu vigem até seu destino.

O trem parou e os alunos desembarcaram olhando agora não havia tantos alunos quanto antes, mas havia alunos o suficiente para tornar tudo barulhento, o grifinório ficou tão destraido observando os outros alunos que não notou o grupo parado na frente dele e acabou batendo nas costas de um dos alunos  
Olha por onde anda – uma voz arrastada extremamente familiar zombou  
Desculpe – Harry pediu olhando Diretamente para Draco, que zombou aparetemente tentando começar uma descussão  
Não comece Draco – uma voz suave e firme, falou atrás de Harry  
Vai defende-lo agora Nott? – Malfoy perguntou em tom de zombaria, fazendo seu amigo revirar os olhos  
Estou impedindo você de agir como um babaca – Nott declarou e rastou seu amigo para longe  
Harry apenas seguiu seus amigos para uma das carruagens, observou alguns alunos olhando os Thestrals com admiração outros com total aversão, conforme já havia se acostumado simplesmente subiu com Ron e Hermione  
Isso foi estranho – Ron falou assim que se acomodaram  
O qu foi estranho? – Harry perguntou confuso  
Bem fora termos divido o compartimento com Nott, o fato dele ter repreendido Malfoy levando em conta que ela fazia tudo que Malfoy mandava – Ron explicou sarcasticamente  
Não podemos tirar conclusões considerando que nunca falamos com ele e também as pessoas podem mudar – Hermione declarou, Harry apenas balançou a cabeça em acordo com a amiga, Ronald apenas zombou

Na hora da classificação Potter notou que a mesa mais vazia era a da Sonserina, os poucos alunos que voltaram não exalavam mais toda aquela arrogância, bem exceto Malfoy que parecia exalar orgulho e Nott que mantinha a expressão vazia, Também notou o rancor e Hostlidade que as outras casas demonstrava em relação aos sonserinos. A classifação havia acabado e após o discurso da diretora o banquete foi liberado, todos aproveitaram para se empanturrar e assim que as sobremesas terminaram a Diretora deu seus últimos avisos da noite  
Gostaria de aproveitar para anunciar que esse ano temos dois novos professores, o professor Remus Lupin como alguns já conhece voltou para o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes Das Trevas, e o Lord Sirius Black, assumirá as aulas de Transfigurassão no meu lugar. Como todos os anos a Floresta está proibida, porém esse ano devo acrescenter que alguns corredores estão proibidos devido ao fato que ainda necessitam de reparos – Com mais algumas palavras a Diretora encerrou seu discurso e fomos liberados para irmos à salas comunais  
Harry Potter você sabia que Remus e Sirius irão dar aula?! – Hermione praticamente gritou em seu ouvido  
Sim Mione, mas eles queriam manter a surpresa – Harry sorriu para a amiga, Granger simplesmente balançou a cabeça e sentou-se ao lado do namorado que estava preparando o tabuleiro de xadrez, para jogar com seu melhor amigo, após uma breve partida o Trio de ouro partiram para seus dormitórios no intuito de dormir  
Harry demorou um tempo para pegar no sono, pois sempre que fechava os olhos alguma imagem da guerra aparecia em sua mente, pensando em como esse ano com certeza seria diferente dos demais, o grifinório adormeceu sem nem perceber.


End file.
